Many Information Technology (IT) infrastructures utilize services for processing and storage of data. Such services include, for example, a data center, a private cloud, a VMware or Open stack environment, Mobile environment, IoT devices, AMAZON WEB SERVICES, INC.©, MICROSOFT® AZURE™, public cloud security tools, log analytics platforms and other cloud services.
These services may have limited availability, stability, scalability or security due to multiple reasons, including, but not limited to, frequent variations in loads, software changes, configuration changes, hardware failure, human error, cyber attack and malicious users. For example, constant variations in the tasks and in the number of active users may cause great fluctuations in the processing performance. Therefore, IT administrators may face frequent failures and reliability issues.
Some known platforms enable IT administrators to monitor data, events and/or logs, in order to collect information about various issues, for example by processing data gathered from, for example, operating system logs, proxy server logs, server logs, application logs and load balancing logs.